


escape

by floorpotato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Oops, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, poor akashi, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Akashi couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't reach out to them, because he had no control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape

Akashi wanted to scream. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the insanity, the fear, the pain. The loneliness.

They only listened to him because they were afraid of him. They didn't respect him. They feared him.

And Akashi couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't reach out to them, because he had no control.

His head was split in two. He couldn't handle the other. He was being swallowed whole. He would eventually disappear completely. He knew it.

He would lay in bed, shaking, gasping, clutching at his head, screaming for help, a crumpled figure. Nobody knew the war inside his head. Nobody knew the hell he was put through everyday.

He couldn't get a fucking grip. If he could just fucking grab the wheel, if he could just fucking get a hold of himself— He would be able to end it. The torture. The torture would all be over. But he couldn't. Because he's too fucking weak. And he can't tell anybody. The other wouldn't allow it. Akashi tried, he did, he _really_ fucking tried. He tried to reach out to his friends, he knew they were drifting away, that everything was smashing into pieces, because of _him_.

 _He_  was the cause, and Akashi couldn't break free of his fucking chains. _He_ had Akashi caged up inside his own goddamn mind, left to go insane, left to rot. _He_ stood there, arms crossed, staring at the door as his teammates passed him, looking back as they stepped forward, and Akashi was screaming, crawling, tearing at his mind, trying to do _something_ —to _say_ something, _anything_. Anything to get his friends back.

But Akashi was too weak. He couldn't hold himself up any longer.

Akashi would get fleeting moments of control. He would try to escape from _him_ , the demon inside his head, desperately thinking of ideas.

A trigger?

Pointless. He couldn't get his hands on a gun as long as the world spun.

A rope?

Idiotic. It's too big of a risk. Too easy to stop. But Akashi didn't _care_ anymore. He was going fucking _INSANE_.

As Akashi tipped his head back, swallowing the pills with a swig of alcohol, he finally felt at peace. Maybe he could finally escape.

* * *

 

 

other ending:

His walls came crashing down when he opened his eyes to a hospital room. His arms were strapped to the bed.

 _He_ was fucking _grinning_. Grinning his ass off. _He_ laughed at Akashi's pain and suffering. At the fact that Akashi had lost all control. _He_ was in charge now. Akashi was left to forever suffer inside his own hell.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops don't hate me 
> 
> // find me on tumblr @ floorpotato !!!


End file.
